


A New Dream

by Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hidan hates rain, Hope, Konan thinks on her past, M/M, Rain, hidan being hidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us/pseuds/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us
Summary: Konan thinks on her past and how her childhood dream has took a different turn. Hidan shows up and ruins her time alone.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Konan (Naruto), Konan/Yahiko (Naruto)
Kudos: 5





	A New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Tumblr special. It has since been added to and rearranged. For easier access and readability it is now being posted here.

It’s early morning as Konan stands on the outskirts of her home village. She’s been thinking lately about this village and about the message which Akatsuki is meant to send to the world. When Yahiko, Nagato and herself created this organization they were meant to be a symbol of hope for the people. Their presence was supposed to be a sign of peace and evoke feelings of comfort from all. They were meant to be symbol of hope.

That had been her childhood romance’s biggest dream; a dream which Konan had swore on her life to keep alive. Both her Nagato had sworn to do so, but had they really done so? The Paper Angel of Death stared up at the dark clouds that filled the morning sky. Rain poured down on her snow white skin as the smell of this rain filled her nostrils mixed with wet mud and leaves. Her eyes of amber closed for a moment and her mind went back to the days when Yahiko was still alive.

She could so clearly remember everything detail about him. His laugh when he made his carefree jokes. How that laugh had been one of the few things that to truly uplift her heart and inspire her on a spiritual level. She could recall his strong leadership and his gentle love for her. Konan also remembered the look of determination in his eyes when he spoke of not only their future, but the future the world. He had been so sure that he would stop this rain; that he would be the one to end his people’s suffering. And Konan in her young foolishness had believed his every word. When Yahiko knew that would not be the case he had entrusted the future to Nagato and Konan.

She would never forget how he had giving his life for this dream and ultimately for her survival. Konan would forever be in debit to the man she once loved with all heart. The man she still loved so dearly even so, she had to wonder what had their group really done? The tears of suffering still flowed and the proof of this covered her small frame now. She was becoming lost in thought when a voice screeched out her name.

> “KONAN! DAMN IT! THERE YOU ARE! I CAN’T WORK WITH HIM A FUCKING SECOND LONGER!”

Hidan, the most difficult and easily loudest member was approaching her fast. He was in yet another of his moods. The Jashinist is the completely opposite of everything Konan is. He’s loud, impulsive and wear’s his emotions on the sleeve of his shirt for all to see. In many ways the female is jealous of Hidan. The others claim him to be an idiot, but he’s an idiot who is free of the cage social restrictions which most are bound to. He says and does what he wants, when he wants and damn the rest. Although she despises his disrespect towards Nagato and his often disgusting habits as well words she had to respect somebody who was so authentic in who they are. Now, she would never tell Hidan this. The man didn’t need his ego getting any lager than it already was and he would take it all the wrong way as was his habit. A faint smile came to Konan’s face for only a second before she became her usual emotionless self.

> “YOU NEED TO TALK TO KAKUZU ABOUT HIS DISRESPECT BEFORE I KILL HIM! LIKE SERIOUSLY KILL HIM AND DO NOT GIVE ME THAT SHIT ABOUT HIM IMMORTAL! I WILL FIND A WAY AROUND IT! I SWEAR TO JASHIN SAMA I WILL!”

The silver haired male now stood only a few feet from the so called Paper Angel of Death. His eyes filled with a rage that was not uncommon for him and his pale body was shaking with emotion. Konan met this fearsome glare with without a hint of fear. At only five feet five she held herself with the confidence of ten foot women ready to rule the world.

> “What has happened?”

Konan asked in a monotone voice already knowing Hidan was going to go off on another one of his pointless hour long rants. As much as she hated his almost daily rants she was very near thankful for the current one. It kept her from thinking too much more on the past. Doing that is a dangerous thing. It’s what often makes people become self destructive. Still, one thing was certain. This was far from the way Yahiko had envisioned their future and this wasn’t his idea of how the organization should look. But standing there listening to Hidan, Konan became reassured of one thing. She would create Yahiko’s future and she would do so by any means necessary. She would make the rain stop. The world would know peace even if she had to use men with dark intentions such as the one who stood before now.

For almost a half hour Konan stood in silence listening to every word the Jashinist shouted out though most happened to be some form of profanity. It’s almost impressive how he doesn’t stop to so much as take a breath as the rain starts to come down harder. Hidan finally stops talking for a second. Konan says nothing. She can see it in his face. He isn’t done yet and sure enough shouting more comes.

> “AND THIS FUCKING RAIN! WHAT. THE. FUCK? CAN WE NOT MOVE OUT OF IT!?”

This part of his complaint is almost laughable. Absolutely nobody was forcing him to stand out here with her. She had come out here to be alone and think for awhile. Hidan could easily have stayed in the hideout out of the rain.

> “Nobody told you to come out here, Hidan.”

Silver brows came together as a scowl formed on his face. His usual gelled back hair is currently stuck to the sides of his face weighed down by the rain. She’s right and he knows it. He shoves his hands into the cloak pockets with an unnecessary amount of force. Hidan can feel some of the pocket stitching tear. Good. He hopes it rips wide open. He hates the damn thing anyways. The Jashinist snorts and finally looked away from Konan. His own eyes now went to the sky.

> “Oh fuck off. I came here because our oh so fearless leader isn’t around and I need somebody to step up to handle shit around here. You’re the only who ever does......”

Hidan muttered the last part under his breath even so Konan heard it perfectly. She would be lying to herself if she said this wasn’t a little shocking. Normally Hidan didn’t have much of anything positive to say about people. Occasionally he would say something sarcastically nice about Kakuzu, but everyone in the organization knew that was only done to push buttons. It was difficult to tell sometimes if Hidan and Kakuzu hated each other or if the things they said and did to one another was just the way teo psychopaths flirt. Konan and everyone else in the organization tried their best not to think too much on it. Sometimes it’s better not to know things. Besides, Konans was fairly certain at this point the two men didn’t even know the answer to it.

> “I’ll speak with Kakuzu when I return to base. Was that all?”

Hidan let out a sigh that was a mix of annoyed and being out of energy. He ran his pale long fingers through his hair trying to slick it back again only to have it fall right back in his face. He really hated this damn rain.

> “Not a damn thing.”

Finally Hidan turned and left. Konan could hear immortal muttering cuss words as he headed back to base or at least she assumed that was where he must be heading. With Hidan you never could be too sure. He was rather impulsive and it was all too possible if he wasn’t on a mission he would wander off to do one of his rituals instead of heading directly back to base. That was a troubling thought. His rituals always caused a scene. She should have warned him to head back to base, but then again if she had he might go off on his own just to prove a point about her not being the one who controls him.

She let out a soft sigh that was drowned out by the sound of rain. This wasn’t Yahiko’s vision of how peace was to be achieved. It wasn’t any of their childhood visions, but it was the hand they been dealt. Konan would find a way to use the cards of life to build the future she once dreamed of. The organization was still key to this and now it was time for to head back to base. It was time for her to nurse the organization and help it grow from something dark and sinister into something beautiful. She looked up at the sky and smiled softly. His....No, their dream would be realized. Closing her eyes Konan’s body became millions of pieces paper which quickly vanished from sight. It was as if she had never been there at all and one day the same would become of the tears of this village. Gone without a trace.


End file.
